


Фандомная визитка: День оглашения приговора

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019), Союз спасения
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Визитка команды фильма «Союз Спасения», каста картины и декабристов.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Фандомная визитка: День оглашения приговора

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего отображения с мобильных устройств, пожалуйста, включите альбомную ориентацию страницы!

**БОЖIEЮ МИЛОСТIЮ**

# МЫ НИКОЛАЙ ПЕРВЫЙ,

**император и самодержец всероссiйскiй,**

**и прочая, и прочая, и прочая**

...Именно так более двухсот лет назад выглядели монаршие указы. Правда, лист приговора зачитанного следственным комитетом **12 июля** _по старому стилю_ , был оформлен не так вычурно. Всего лишь разграфленная таблица с номером по порядку, именем подсудимого и описанием вины.

Приговоры выносились по делу заговорщиков-декабристов, зимой **1825-26** годов вышедших на Сенатскую площадь на Севере и поднявших Черниговский пехотный полк на Юге.

Именно этим событиям посвящен фильм 2019 года [«Союз Спасения»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/972740/)

**Подробнее о событиях**

**19 февраля 1816 года** в Петербурге, в Семеновских казармах шесть молодых офицеров основали тайное общество, которое они назвали «Союз Спасения». Их целью было спасение Отечества от бедствий, которые могли ожидать Россию, если в ней не установить конституционное правление и не отменить крепостное право. Следующие десять лет тайные общества преобразовывались и меняли названия, уточнялись и конкретизировались их цели, создавались конституционные проекты будущего государственного устройства, менялись представления о средствах, люди приходили в них и уходили. Трудно сказать, во что бы это все вылилось, если бы **19 ноября 1825** года император Александр I неожиданно не умер в Таганроге. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что вся Россия считала наследником великого князя Константина, не желавшего трона, а по завещанию императора Александра престол должен был отойти к следующему брату, Николаю.

Возникшая ситуация междуцарствия вызвала к жизни два восстания – **14 декабря** в Петербурге на Сенатской площади и восстание Черниговского полка **29 декабря 1825 – 3 января 1826** в Киевской губернии. Тем более, что в тайных обществах существовала идея перейти к активным действиям при смене императора, но никто не думал, что это случится так скоро. Члены Северного общества воспользовались тем, что меньше чем за месяц была назначена уже вторая присяга новому императору, вызвавшая недоумение и недовольство, и вывели на Сенатскую площадь три полка: _Московский, Лейб-Гренадерский и Гвардейский морской экипаж_. Вечером того же дня они были рассеяны правительственной артиллерией. Восставший **29 декабря 1825 года** в окрестностях Киева Черниговский пехотный полк, не получивший поддержки от других воинских частей, был разгромлен **3 января 1826 года**.

К следствию было привлечено более _500 человек_ , _121 человек_ – осуждены на каторгу, поселение в Сибири или разжалованы в солдаты, пятеро – повешены. До амнистии, объявленной **в 1856 году** , дожило около четверти сосланных.

С тех пор прошло почти _200 лет_ , но восстания, произошедшие **в конце 1825 – начале 1826 года** , поставили вопросы, ответы на которые мы ищем до сих пор.

**Подробнее о фильме**

В рамках двухчасового фильма события того периода были, конечно же, сильно ужаты, а местами интерпретированы в пользу красочности повествования, а не исторической достоверности. Много вопросов возникло у зрителей, знакомых с темой, к отражению личностей главных героев, к хронологии повествования и к допущениям, сделанным создателями. При этом отличный актёрский состав, выверенный красочный визуал и проникновенный саундтрек, в котором оригинальные композиции соседствовали с неожиданными аранжировками известных современных композиций, сделали своё дело. Если относиться к фильму как к фантазии на тему истории, он превращается в неплохой выбор на вечер.

Впрочем, если разбираться в истории того периода на уровне школьных уроков истории, проблем тоже не возникнет. Это программа девятого класса: **Союз спасения** , **Союз благоденствия** (хотя вот его в фильме пропустили), _Северное_ и _Южное общества_ , восстание на Сенатской площади, восстание Черниговского полка (о котором в школе обычно не рассказывают), казнь пятерых лидеров. А ещё завораживающие виды зимнего Петербурга **1825-го** , бескрайние просторы Малороссии (снятой в Белгородской области), пронзительные _«Прогулки по воде»_ Наутилуса, ну и, что уж тут, «куча красивых мужиков в форме». Последние оказались настолько хороши, что наша команда приняла решение не ограничивать себя только фильмом и историей восстания декабристов, а расширила тематику работ до других ролей каста в том числе.

Кого же и за что приговорили 194 года назад практически в этот самый день?

### Государственные преступники, осужденные к смертной казни

_№_ | _Имена подсудимых_ | _Портрет_ | _Степень вины и приговор_  
---|---|---|---  
1 | Вятского пехотного полка полковник **Павел Пестель,** 33 года | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/bb/14/B4coB0zS_o.jpg) | Из семейства русских немцев, учился в Германии. Участник Отечественной войны и заграничных походов **1812-1814 гг.** Адъютант главнокомандующего Второй армией, **с 1822 г**. командир _Вятского полка_. В тайном обществе почти с самого основания; глава Южного общества, автор конституционного проекта – «Русской правды». Не участвовал в антиправительственных выступлениях, но все равно приговорен к повешению. В списке приговоренных – _номер первый_ , что обеспечило ему репутацию главного злодея, актуальную доныне.   
2 | Отставной подпоручик **Кондратий Рылеев** , 30 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/52/bd/IU7YFoH3_o.jpg) | Из небогатых дворян Санкт-Петербургской губернии, с малолетства воспитывался в кадетском корпусе. После отставки служил в Петербургской палате уголовного суда, затем правителем дел Российско-Американской компании. Поэт, журналист, издатель. В тайное общество пришел **в 1823 г.** , уже через два года стал фактическим руководителем Северного общества. Организатор восстания на Сенатской площади. Приговорен к казни через повешение. Единственный из казненных был женат, в **1825 г.** его дочери _Анастасии_ 5 лет.  
3 | Черниговского пехотного полка подполковник **Сергей Муравьев-Апостол** , 30 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f1/0e/pnzM9MuL_o.jpg) | Провел детство и учился в Париже, вернулся в Россию в **1809 г.** , в 1812 отправился воевать. В **1820 г.** , после расформирования Семеновского полка, солдаты которого не подчинись жестокому командиру, переведен из гвардии в армию и оказался в провинции без перспектив по службе. Один из основателей «Союза Спасения». С **1822г.** глава Васильковской управы Южного общества, сторонник начала действий на Юге, а не в Петербурге. Возглавил _восстание Черниговского полка_. Приговорен к казни через повешение.  
4 | Полтавского пехотного полка подпоручик **Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин** , 25 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/4f/6m7NRYiB_o.jpg) | До 16 лет рос в родительском доме в Нижегородской губернии, получил хорошее домашнее образование. Готовился к дипломатической карьере, но по настоянию отца поступил на военную службу. При расформировании Семеновского полка, как и С.Муравьев, был переведен в армию. Принят в Южное общество С.Муравьевым в **1822 г**. Был неутомимо деятелен, установил связи с _Польским патриотическим обществом_ , _Обществом Соединенных славян_. Участник _восстания Черниговского полка_. Приговорен к казни через повешение.  
5 | Астраханского кирасирского полка отставной поручик **Петр Каховский** , 27 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/c5/6Zp2cYvh_o.jpg) | Из смоленских дворян, учился в Благородном пансионе в Москве. В гвардии с **1816 г.** , вскоре разжалован, переведен на Кавказ. С **1821 г.** в отставке, путешествовал по Европе; после неудачного сватовства в конце **1824 г.** приехал в Петербург, принят Рылеевым в Северное общество. Обладал тяжелым характером. Соглашался убить императора при начале активных действий общества. _Во время восстания_ смертельно ранил военного губернатора Петербурга М.Милорадовича и полковника Н.Стюрлера. Приговорен к повешению.  
  
  


### Список осужденных по прочим разрядам

_№_ | _Имена подсудимых_ | _Портрет_ | _Степень вины и приговор_  
---|---|---|---  
6 | Гвардии полковник князь **Сергей Трубецкой** , 35 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/74/yv4diHn8_o.jpg) | Из аристократического семейства, получил домашнее образование, участвовал в _Отечественной войне_ и _заграничных походах_. В тайном обществе со дня его основания. **В 1825 г.** , находясь по службе в Киеве, обсуждал возможность совместных действий Севера и Юга. Активный участник подготовки восстания **14 декабря** , избран диктатором, на площадь не явился. Приговорен к вечной каторге. Был счастливо женат, дети в семье появились уже в Сибири. Автор мемуаров. После амнистии вернулся в Россию, умер **в 1860 г.**  
7 | Генерал-интендант Второй армии **Алексей Юшневский** , 40 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/94/Jv9VCzSl_o.jpg) | Сын польского дворянина на русской службе, учился в Благородном пансионе в Москве. Служил в Коллегии иностранных дел, при областном начальнике Бессарабии, с конца **1819 г.** заведовал снабжением Второй армии. В том же году принят в _Южное общество_ , в котором стал вторым Директором. Был человеком серьезным и рассудительным. Приговорен к вечной каторге. В Сибирь за ним отправилась жена. Скончался **в 1844 г**. скоропостижно на похоронах товарища. Вдове до амнистии не разрешали вернуться в Россию.  
8 | Генерал-майор князь **Сергей Волконский** , 37 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/c3/VSTGgQUs_o.jpg) | Воспитывался в родительском доме в Москве, затем в пансионах в Петербурге. Участник _войн с наполеоновской Францией_ **1806-1807 гг.** , _Отечественной войны_ и _заграничных походов_ , генерал-майор с **1813 г.** С **1816 г.** командовал бригадой на Юге, в **1819 г.** вступил в тайное общество, один из руководителей Каменской управы. Приговорен к вечной каторге. Женат с начала **1825 г.** , жена последовала за ним в Сибирь. Мемуарист. После амнистии вернулся в Россию, путешествовал по Европе, скончался в **1865 г.**  
9 | Лейб-гвардии Московского полка штабс-капитан **Михаил Бестужев** , 25 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/ef/gYnZbuiO_o.jpg) | Сын **А.Ф.Бестужева** , морского офицера и просветителя, и мещанки. Учился в Морском корпусе, начинал службу во флоте, затем перешел в гвардию. В семье было пять братьев, из которых в тайном обществе было четверо, включая Михаила, а пострадали все пять. Вывел на Сенатскую площадь Московский полк. Приговорен к вечной каторге. На поселении с братом Николаем жил в Забайкалье, куда к ним приехали сестры. Единственный из братьев дожил до амнистии и вернулся. Автор мемуаров. Скончался в **1871 г.**  
10 | Гвардейского морского экипажа лейтенант **Антон Арбузов** , 28 лет | [](https://images2.imgbox.com/f1/48/P4G88VFO_o.jpg) | Из дворян Новгородской губернии. Воспитывался в Морском кадетском корпусе. Служил во флоте с **1815 г.** , с **1819 г.** – в Гвардейском морском экипаже. Участвовал в плаваниях по Балтийскому морю и в Исландию. Как и многие морские офицеры, был склонен к свободомыслию. Осенью 1825 г. Николай Бестужев принял его в Северное общество. Был старшим по чину среди восставших офицеров Гвардейского морского экипажа. Отличался резким характером. Приговорен к вечной каторге. На поселении бедствовал, умер в **1843 г.**  
  
Разумеется, **Николай I** не был единственным человеком, от которого зависела судьба осужденных. Сперва царем был создан Следственный комитет, членами которого был, например, его брат, великий князь _Михаил Павлович_ , а также известные в то время государственные деятели: _П.Голенищев-Кутузов, А.Бенкендорф, И.Дибич, А.Чернышев._

А вынесением приговоров занялся высочайше собранный Верховный уголовный суд. Активное участие в его работе принимал **М.Сперанский.**

Как бы нам ни хотелось посвятить процессу и приговору еще не один десяток страниц, рассказать обо всех героях восстания в рамках **Фандомной Битвы** просто невозможно. Но мы постараемся поделиться с вами атмосферой этого дня.

Каким бы горьким он ни был.

  


[Фандомная визитка](https://vimeo.com/436224837) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Однако есть у нас и радостные новости! Сегодня вы сами можете выбрать свое будущее. И поможет вам в этом **мадам Ленорман** – известная французская предсказательница XIX века.

По распространенной легенде, она предсказала судьбу _Наполеону, Александру I _и нескольким декабристам. Что характерно, все сбылось :) А что карты Ленорман предскажут вам?__

_Внимание, при нажатии на картинку вы попадете на сторонний сайт с гаданием!_

[ ](http://countdown.getforge.io)

Ну что ж... Мы надеемся, что вам выпала _правильная_ карта. И ждем вас на следующих квестах!


End file.
